


In the Dark of the Night(shit goes down)

by Blueskullcandy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A lot of fucking people - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Jack sees dead people, Monsters, Multi, everyone is a monster basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskullcandy/pseuds/Blueskullcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack was seventeen, he woke up in the hospital for the first time.</p><p>He remembered that he had been rushing earlier that morning. He remembered that he needed to get gas before he got to school. He remembered starting to go down the stairs…</p><p>But most of all he remembered the push on his back that had sent him down the hardwood steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark of the Night(shit goes down)

When Jack was ten, he hunted for a ghost.

But not just any sheet with holes for eyes. No, he hunted for a little girl named Amanda.

He swore to his parents that he could hear her in the halls at night, felt her presence in his closet, and sometimes felt her hold his hand when he went down the stairs. He even drew them a picture of her and yet they still didn’t believe him. However, they did keep the picture, and sometimes he heard them argue about it when they though he couldn’t hear.

When Jack was twelve, he stopped talking about Amanda.

By then, his parents had already taken him to therapy about three times and he was sure his mother on the verge of another mental breakdown. That would bring the total up to five that year.

He stopped talking about her, but by no means did he ever stop hearing her, feeling her, and sometimes, even seeing her.

She looked to be about five years old with slightly curly hair pulled into two pig tails by rainbow colored bands. Her eyes held a dim brown sort of glow that could be seen from around corners at night and she moved with a weird mixture between a float and a walk. But her clothing were what always confused him the most. She wore a long purple dress that was obviously made for an adult along with a pair of ruby red pumps that made flopping sounds as she walked(floated) around the halls at night. And yet, his parents couldn’t hear her, no matter how much noise she made.

When Jack was thirteen, he was yelled at for stealing his mother’s make-up.

Apparently, Amanda liked to wear it from time to time based on the way it was mashed all over her face when he next saw her. It was at this point, Jack realized he was dealing not dealing with just a ghost, but a poltergeist. A five year old poltergeist who liked to steal make-up and draw flowers on the walls with it. A poltergeist that was seemingly getting more powerful as the years went by.

When Jack was fifteen, he learned that Amanda had lived in his house before he had.

It had been a long week of studying for finals and Jack was pissed. Not at the finals. He was pissed that Amanda had been taking swan dives down the stairs and screaming for hours into the night. And obviously, his parents still could not be any more oblivious.

So he did what any fifteen year old with a problem did; consult the internet.

He found several websites that were total bull shit, but eventually he found someone who seemed professional enough and didn’t spout crap about the government hiding proof of aliens from the general public. A guy named Gus Sorola. 

He had a wealth of knowledge that was both helpful and somewhat frightening. Because if ghosts were real, what were the chances that the rest of the things he talked about were real?

After favoriting the guy’s blog for later reference, he started looking up his house’s history.

And there it was. The first result had a picture of a little girl. She had her hair down and she was wearing a pair of overalls over a pink t-shirt, but it was unmistakably Amanda. 

The article said that her name was Amanda Rodriguez. 

Amanda Rodriguez was five and a half when she tried to dress up like her mommy. Amanda Rodriguez was five and a half when she tripped on her mother’s dress and fell down the stairs. Amanda Rodriguez was stuck at the age of five and a half inside his house because she couldn’t move on. 

When Jack was seventeen, he woke up in the hospital for the first time.

He remembered that he had been rushing earlier that morning. He remembered that he needed to get gas before he got to school. He remembered starting to go down the stairs…

But most of all he remembered the push on his back that had sent him down the hardwood steps.

When Jack was eighteen, he hunted for a ghost.

But not just any sheet with holes for eyes. No, he hunted for a five and a half year old poltergeist named Amanda Rodriguez who had tried to kill him multiple times.

By this time, he had become an expert in pretty much all things that used to be alive. He knew that all ghosts can be hit or touched with iron. He knew that there were several types of ghosts, ranging from peaceful to lethal. He knew that the longer ghost stay behind, the more powerful and violent they became. 

He knew that all ghosts have an anchor. For those who died a violent death and wanted revenge, sometimes their anger alone can be their anchor. For spirits who just simply couldn’t move on for one reason or another, he knew that their anchor was usually something they were attached to. Something they loved.

But anchors could be destroyed with fire.

So, Jack searched his house for anything that could keep Amanda connected to their world. He found nothing.

When Jack was twenty, he realized that while nothing in the house could be an anchor, the house itself very well could be.

So, when Jack was twenty, he also set his house on fire.

Jack was smart about it too. He made sure his parents were gone before leaving the stove's gas on all day. All it needed was a spark that came from a conveniently placed fork in a toaster set on a timer.

The firefighters ruled it an accident. Jack’s parents found a new house with no previous occupants.

And Jack, well he moved out and set his sights on Austin, Texas.

To a company that was created by a man named Gus Sorola and his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, intros are a thing that suck so here you go. Hopefully, I'll update regularly or something like that.
> 
> There will be a whole lot more cursing in the rest of the chapters. This is Rooster Teeth. What else do you expect?


End file.
